Organized Chaos
by Ai-Chan05
Summary: Amu and Ikuto meet for the first time in a high school reunion after Ikuto left Amu with a mere note five years ago. But... Amu has a child? (Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko, Yairi, Tadalu)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Amu smoothed over her hair. This was the first time she was going to meet her old friends from Seiyo Academy after what had happed five years ago.

_**Flashback:**_

_** Clutching her face in desperation, Amu stared at the device in her hand**_

_** Two lines.**_

_** Her life was over.**_

_** Slowly lifting herself up, she stumbled out of the bathroom and into the bed room of Ikuto's loft. She spotted a small slip of paper by the bed.**_

_** "I'm sorry," she read out loud, gripping the post-it. Burying her face into her hands, Amu sobbed.**_

"Mama?" Risa walked out rubbing her eyes. Her rich, flowing dark violet hair ran well down past her shoulders.

Kneeling to her daughter's eye level, Amu met Risa's golden orbs with her own. "Risa," she started. "Mama's going to go meet her old friends. Do you want to come with?"

Risa vigorously nodded.

"Go was up," Amu smiled, gently pushing Risa into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Amu picked an outfit. **Hm… **she thought. **A dress and a blazer should be enough. **Her dress was a pale yellow, the sweet heart neckline bringing out Amu's milky skin. She clasped a black belt around her waist and threw on a black blazer with strappy sandals to top it all off. She swept her thick mane of flowy

"I'm done, mommy," Risa grinned, her hair a mess.

Amu giggled and grabbed a dainty, floral dress for her daughter with black sandals and a white cardigan. Risa decided she wanted her hair to be in pigtails for a day.

"Let's go!" Risa dashed out of the door.

Amu's shoes clacked as she confidently walked into the reunion hall. Holding Risa's hand, she was lead to the room where the party would be stationed.

As soon as she walked in, a small, petite figure slammed and hugged Amu. "Amu-chi!" she squealed. It was Yaya. Her round, cute face was slimmed down slightly and her pigtails were lowered and loosely tied around her shoulders.

"You came," Utau grinned, still as gorgeous as ever with a tall man with bright, green eyes and swept brown hair who had a hand on her shoulder. I figured it was Kukai.

"My daughter," Amu smiled. "Risa, sweetie, introduce yourself."

"Hi," Risa shyly said. "My name is Risa Hinamori."

There was a stunned silence in the room.

"She's so cute!" Yaya gushed and everybody indulged in their conversations again.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Amu excused herself. "Do you mind watching Risa for a bit?"

"It's fine," Yaya reassured. "Hurry back!"

As soon as Amu stepped out of the hall, her mouth was gagged and she was dragged into another room.

"What the hell?!" Amu screamed as soon as her mouth was free.

"Amu," a deep voice said.

Snapping her head towards the voice, she spotted a tall man with silky blue hair. "Ikuto?" Amu stuttered. "When did you come back? You're not supposed to be here!"

Pulling her in his arms, he murmured in her strawberry scented hair, "Two weeks ago… I've missed you."

Amy shoved him away. "Stop," she said firmly, turning away.

Bewildered, Ikuto grabbed her hand. "What… Why are you being so cold?" he stuttered, his deep blue eyes full of worry.

"Mama!" Risa came dashing into the room.

_**Mama…? **_Ikuto thought.

"Oof," Amy grunted as Risa ran into her arms. "Weren't you playing with Auntie Yaya?"

Risa smiled, "I wanted to come look for you!"

"Who…?" Ikuto stammered.

Amu gave him a cold look. "My daughter," Amu said. "She's my daughter." She turned on her heel and stalked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"What is going on?!" Utau demanded.

Wincing, Amu held her phone away from her ear. "What…?" Amu groggily groaned. "It's 3 AM.."

"You have a freaking daughter?!" Utau yelled. "What about Ikuto? What are you gonna do about him?"

Amu sighed, "Do I have to do anything?"

"What are you talking about?" Utau asked. "Ikuto loves you!"

"Well, he should've considered that when he left me five years ago," Amu stated. "Plus, Risa is his."

"Huh…?" Utau stammered. "What…?"

"Risa. Is. His," Amu muttered. "He's the father. He just doesn't know. Just don't tell him."

"I can't keep this a secret!" Utau cried. "The best violinist in the world has a daughter, and I say he deserves to know! That's it. I'm coming over!"

She hung up.

"…The heck…?" Amu croaked.

"Mama," Risa rubbed her eyes, walking into the room.

"Did I wake you up?" Amu smiled, giving her daughter a tight hug.

Nodding, Risa climbed into bed and under the warm, fluffy covers. Amu ran her hand over Risa's hair, noticing Risa's eyelids dropping slowly.

Quietly stepping out of her room, she exited the house and crossed her arms from the cold waiting for Utau to arrive.

Soon enough, the blond idol arrived in a flashy, black vehicle. She stormed out and slammed her car door. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS HINAMORI AMU?!" she demanded, marching towards her and angrily swept off her sunglasses.

"Well, aren't you dressed up," Amu said, suddenly feeling self-conscious of her own ratty gown and tossed hair.

"Get to the point," Utau pleaded.

"First, let's get inside," Amu offered. "This is a long story."

"I can't believe it," Utau replied, in shock after Amu told her what had happened. "I'm an aunt…"

Amu pleaded, "Please just don't tell Ikuto."

"Why?"

"He just…" Amu stated, "can't know. It's a burden, a bridge you can't turn back once you already crossed it."

"Is that why you're not telling him?" Utau questioned. "I don't see why he wouldn't want to have a kid with you. You should have seen him yesterday. He was devastated that you had a family."

Amu sighed, "Just… I want to be ready and I want to be the one to tell him, I think."

"Okay, fine," Utau waved her hand. "Whatever."

"So," Amu said. "What's up with Kukai?"

Utau blushed. "It's nothing…"

Amu gave her a playful punch. "Must not be nothing," she laughed.

"He proposed to me five months ago," Utau hesitated. "We're engaged.

"I always knew this would happen," Amu smirked.

"Shush," Utau laughed. "Rima and Nagihiko are married. Rima's pregnant. Yaya and Kairi are in the stage of 'getting to know each other.' Basically, they're the awkward couple. And… believe it or not, Lulu fell head over heels in love with the kiddy king. They're on their honeymoon right now."

"Wow," Amu replied in awe. "A lot of things happened when I was gone."

"Yeah," Utau said. "The only single people in our group are you and Ikuto! Looking at you guys work your situation out is going to be hell for me."

"Utau," Amu warned.

Utau flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Sorry," she apologized. "I just want Ikuto to know he has such a beautiful daughter…"

"Yeah," Amu said wistfully. "Sometimes, I kind of want Risa to have a dad… It's not happening anytime soon though."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

_**Why am I so dizzy? **_Amu said, clutching her head. She was on her usual shift at her company.

"Ms. Hinamori," a stern voice piped behind her. "Please get back on task."

Bowing, Amu apologized, "I'm sorry Ms. Hanaka."

"Today is the day our new business partner will come and look over our company!" Ms. Hanaka announced to my team of workers. "I expect perfection from this group!" Turning me, she lowered her voice and muttered, "As team manager, I will expect even more from you."

"Yes, ma' am," Amu curtly nodded.

Ms. Hanaka's phone rang. "Yes sir," she answered. "Surely. Yes…. Yes… All right, sir."

"All right!" she declared. "The CEO of our partnered company has arrived!"

Hurrying back to her seat, Amu shook off her dizziness and started working, her fingers flying over the keyboard.

Squeals surround her ears. Amu stood up, scowling, to see what all the commotion was about. A tall man with dark blue hair walked in. _**No way… **_Amu gaped.

Ikuto.

Their eyes met.

Amu felt her vision blur with her body falling.

Groggily fluttering her golden eyes open, Amu woke up, startled to see herself in a total, white environment. White walls. White beds. White chairs.

"Where am I…?" Amu croaked, spotting Ikuto at her bedside, head down with her hand in his.

"Amu!" Ikuto's head shot up. "You're awake!"

Pulling her hand away from his, Amu answered coldly, "Why are you here?"

Ikuto ran his fingers through his silky blue hair. Amu had the extreme urge to reach out and feel it. "I… uh…" he stammered. "I caught you when you fainted. Oh, and you're in the hospital."

"Why were you in my company?" Amu questioned with narrowed eyes.

"When I left you," Ikuto hesitantly looked up, "it was because my family wanted me to take over Easter. Now that Easter is up and running again, I came back… to see you."

"I guess you should've told me that five years ago," Amu scoffed, looking the other way. "Where's Risa?"

"She's still at day care," Ikuto replied. "Speaking of Risa…"

Amu snapped her head towards the said man. "Risa is not any of your business," she cut off.

"Amu," Ikuto gripped her hand. "I'm serious. If I did something wrong, I want to make amends for what I did." His dark, azure eyes were desperate and pleading, a face he would only show to his beautiful Amu.

Slipping her hand away, Amu looked at him. "You should've thought about that before you left," Amu stifled her tears. "Thank you for taking care of me. Now, please … just… leave."

Silently, Ikuto stood up and walked out of the room.

Amu buried her face between her knees. _**I'm sorry, Ikuto…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"I WANT THIS BABY OUT!" Rima screamed.

Amu had been called by Rima, thanks to Utau spreading her number out to her old group of friends, and she had been informed Rima was in labor.

"Just take a deep breath," Amu pleaded, gripping her best friend's hand. "When is Nagihiko getting here?!"

The door slammed open.

"RIMA!" Nagihiko cried. "Are you okay?!"

"About time!" Amu sighed in relief. "I think my hand is broken!"

Nagihiko gave Rima's sweaty face a light kiss and replied, "Don't worry, honey. I'm here… Amu you can go now, if you want."

Nodding, Amu stepped out of the room leaving the lovely couple to deal with their situation. She adjusted her shirt and tapped her boss' number. "Hello?" she answered. "Yes, Ms. Hanaka. I'm on my way."

"Team," Ms. Hanaka started. "Today's the big day. It's presentation day!"

The team members groaned. Amu sighed. After all, it was her turn to present this time in front of the big shots of the different companies.

Gathering her things, Amu desperately tried to pull herself. _**If only Ran was here… **_she thought.

"Hello," Amu announced. "My name is Hinamori Amu from the Social Committee. Up until now, the focus of our company was to connect with large groups of sophisticated people. The purpose of this was to raise the quality of our goods, no? Well, our idea that we would like to propose is 'Family.' Why not reach out to the families of our valued customers and embrace the idea of a happy, enjoyable family friendly fashion line?"

"Well, Ms. Hinamori," Ikuto cleared his throat from his seat, "how will that benefit my clients, the ones doing the advertising? My idols, models… They all need to have a benefit in this agreement."

"I am fully aware the idols and models we are working with from your company have to have a benefit. That's why we came up with statistics and some real, hard data for you to work with. Research has shown, seemingly family friendly idols and models are more sought out by young people and their families. The more popularity they gain among the people, the more Easter will thrive."

Ikuto nodded in satisfaction. "Let's go with this, then," he said simply, standing up with his hands in his pockets.

"That quickly?" Amu inquired, surprised at the turnout.

"Yes," Ikuto smirked, walking out.

The CEO of her company, Mr. Walker, came over to her and patted her shoulder. "Nice work, Ms. Hinamori," he said, smiling.

"Thank you," Amu said, bowing. "I'll take my leave now."

"Mommy!" Risa cried, running out of her daycare.

Amu kneeling, hugged her. "How was your day, honey?"

"Mama, can I learn violin?" Risa asked excitedly.

The pinkette, shocked, managed to gather herself and question, "Why do you want to, sweetheart?"

Risa's wide, golden pupils stared back at her mom eagerly. "We had a mini violin lesson today, and the Mrs. Anderson said I was really good! Um… I think she called me… a genius! What does that mean?"

"I means you're naturally very good at something," Amu answered. "Um, okay. We'll just have to find you a teacher then!"

"Mrs. Anderson said that there's a really good, new violinist in town!" Risa grinned. "I want to learn from him!"

_**It couldn't be… **_Amu thought, stricken, shaking the thought out of her head. "Okay," Amu said. "Mama will think about it. I can ask Mrs. Anderson for the address, okay? But let's get home first."

Risa vigorously nodded, her indigo hair bobbing against her back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"Is this the right place?" Amu said, staring at a big, antique building holding Risa's hand.

"Don't ask me," Risa shrugged. "I'm only four."

Laughing, they walked in together. "Music room 3…. 3…. I found it!" Amu cheered, Risa clapping in joy. She knocked on the door, slowly stepping in.

"Hello?" a tall figure answered.

"Ikuto…?" Amu gaped, speechless.

"Mommy?" Risa looked confused. "Do you know him?"

Shaking her head, Amu quickly replied, "No."

Ikuto walked towards them. He had glasses on. _**He looks really good with glasses. **_Amu thought. _**No, Amu! What're you thinking?! **_He ran his hand through his rich, indigo hair. Kneeling to eye level to Risa, Ikuto smiled, "Are you here to learn violin?"

"Yes!" Risa grinned.

Patting her head, Ikuto asked Amu, "Does she have a violin of her own?"

Amu shook her head. "No. I was thinking the teacher could give advice for buying one… but I don't think Risa will be learning violin any time soon." Amu started dragging her daughter away.

"NO!" Risa pouted, stationing herself to the shiny marble floor. "I WANT TO LEARN VIOLIN!"

Amu sighed, "Get up, Risa."

"NO!"

"Hinamori Risa, get up RIGHT now," Amu demanded.

"We can go to the violin shop together," Ikuto interrupted, looking into Risa's sparkling orbs.

"YES!" Risa squealed. "Mommy, can I? Oh PLLLEAAASSEEE?!"

Amu gave a long breath and shakily replied, "Fine. We'll just look at them."

Sweeping her hair over to one side, Amu inhaled sharply as she took steps inside the familiar violin shop.

"Amu!" a voice shrieked.

"Kotone!" Amu smiled.

"Where's your old man?" Ikuto asked.

"He's in the back!" Kotone replied as Ikuto made his way into the back of the shop with Risa.

"You guys got married!" Kotone squealed, jumping to conclusions as usual. "I knew it would happen! I mean, I first was jealous, of course, but I found my own prince charming!"

"Well," Amu scratched her head. "Not exactly… It's a long story."

Kotone set two cups of tea on the table. "I'm willing to listen."

"So," Kotone cleared her throat after listening to Amu's story, "are you planning to get back together?"

"Hah?!" Amu cried. "W-what are you TALKING about?! Of course not!"

Kotone smirked, "Mm-hm. Whatever you say."

Amu was about to rebuttal when Ikuto strolled back in with Risa. "Mommy, I like this one!" she squealed excitedly.

Smiling, the pinkette looked up and said, "Does Mr. Tsukiyomi think it's good, too?"

Ikuto winced at the name. "Mr. Tsukiyomi," he scoffed under his breath. "Yes, I think it's good."

"Good," Amu stood. "Let's get that one." _**I want to get out of here, **_she thought.

"Are you sure?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes," Amu barked. "I'm sure."

Kotone shrugged. "Make sure to stop by a lot, Risa-chan!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for not updating in so long!**

**It was midterm season and I had a lot of tests and grades I had to tend to!**

**Plus, I had writer's block (TT^TT)**

**I've never written an Author's Note for this story before…**

**I doubt anybody's going to read this. XD**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Six:

"Risa!" Amu called. "It's time for your lesson!"

"Okay!" Risa replied, flying down the stairs.

Laughing, Amu said, "Are you that excited? Mama has to run to work, so Auntie Utau will be watching you!"

Risa grinned and said, "I like Auntie Utau! She's really pretty!"

The doorbell rang. "That must be her!" Risa said, running out to greet her.

"Utau!" Amu sighed in relief. "I'm running late!" She kissed Risa on the cheek and ran out.

"She's busy, isn't she?" Utau smirked. "Now, shall we go to your lesson?"

Risa's eyes sparkled. "YEAH!"

"Onii-chan!" Utau announced, flipping her luscious hair. "I'm here!"

Ikuto scowled, "You're so loud, Utau! Risa. Come on in."

Clutching her violin case, Risa skipped inside the lesson room. "Auntie Utau can wait outside!" Risa exclaimed. "Bye-bye!"

"Oh, and," Utau started, "onii-chan has to watch Risa today! I have a date." Giggling, she left, as if leaving a trail of hearts behind her.

"W-wait," Ikuto stammered. He sighed and closed the door.

Risa pulled out her books and set them on the stand. "Did you practice your Twinkle Variations?"

"Yep!" she exclaimed.  
Ikuto gestured for her to start, settling into a chair. Setting her bow on her a string, the indigo-haired girl took a deep breath and presented what she had practiced.

_**Amazing, **_Ikuto thought, his azure eyes wide with shock. _**She only learned this a week ago…**_

Risa grinned as she set her violin down from her shoulder. "Finished!"

Ikuto replied. "Great, but remember to keep your bow on the 'highway!' Watch where you drive, right?"

The girl nodded.

"Alright," he said, getting up. "Lightly Row. You want to sight read it for me?"

Risa stared at the music intensely. At least five minutes would've past before she actually started playing the song… Flawlessly. The string crosses… The articulation… They were all perfect though they were never taught to her.

Ikuto cleared his throat. "Did you look at this music before?" he inquired.

Blue hair swayed as Risa shook her head. "No," Risa smiled innocently. "I just looked at it!"

"All right, then," he replied. "I want you to carefully practice each of the pieces I give you. Please don't go ahead, yet. It will hurt your technique. This week you can work on Lightly Row and look at Go Tell Aunt Rhody."

Risa curtly nodded in response. "Okay!" she answered.

"You can sit here while I teach other students, okay?" Ikuto said. "Mm… Charlotte is next."

"Okay," Risa answered, clutching her music and sitting down.

"Ikuto-sensei!" Charlotte marched in confidently, her golden curls bouncing behind her. She looked of high school age. "Who's this kid?"

Ikuto put his glasses on. "I'm looking after her."

Charlotte grabbed the tuner and unpacked. "Did she just start? A newbie, huh," she smirked.

"You cannot be arrogant when playing music," Ikuto sighed. "How many times have I told you?"

"Hmph," Charlotte said, finishing her tuning. "**Czardas by Monti**."

Ikuto gave her an expectant look.

Risa stared with wide, glistening eyes at her senior. Before she knew it, her own quarter-size violin was out and she was plucking all the notes of Czardas on her own. The dynamic gypsy style and the technique was all absorbed.

Ikuto stared and looked at Risa's fingers flying over the fingerboard. He also noticed the intense concentration once again in her eyes.

"She's a hindrance!" Charlotte whined, ready to take Risa's violin from her hands.

"Stop," Ikuto commanded.

"What?" Charlotte stammered.

"Get away from her," Ikuto said. "I'll give you a make-up lesson later this week."

"Wh-What," Charlotte cried. "I'm the daughter of Maxon Drugar, the famous conductor! How dare you!"

"I said, I'll give you a make-up lesson," Ikuto announced, firmly. "It would be better for you to leave, right now."

"Fine!" Charlotte said haughtily. "I'm telling daddy!"

Shrugging, Ikuto closed the door on Charlotte. _**What am I going to do with you, little genius? **_He smiled in defeat.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

"WHAT?!" Amu shrieked. "YOU WANT TO TAKE HER TO AMERICA?!"

Ikuto scratched the back of his head. "Yes," he replied. "Her talent is incredible."

"No," Amu said firmly. "Absolutely not! You will not take my little girl overseas!"

"If money's the problem-" Ikuto started.

"Money is NOT the problem!" Amu snapped. "I can provide for my own family!"

The indigo haired man looked sadly at her. "Your own family…?" he muttered under his breath.

Amu narrowed her eyes. "What?" she asked.

"I know of a good teacher!" Ikuto reasoned. "His name is Kikuchi Iwatomi! He's Japanese so language won't be a problem!"

"That's not the issue!" Amu cried. "The issue is… The issue is you, Tsukiomi-san."

Ikuto cringed at the name. "I won't try to get closer to her or anything," he pleaded. "I'll just meet her weekly to observe her lessons and give her help!"

"It's a definite 'no'!" Amu said.

"Amu!" Ikuto said, instantly regretting he raised his voice.

The pinkette looked of fear as Ikuto's expression softened. "I just want to provide an option for her future… Don't you?" he asked.

Amu hesitated, her eyes darting. "I—I just, I'll think about it," Amu stated.

"Thank you!" Ikuto said, hugging the petite woman out of instinct. "Oh… um, sorry."

Blushing furiously, Amu walked away with Risa in tow.

…

"Risa," Amu asked, peeling an apple. "Do you want to go to America?"

Risa poked at the dough. She smiled her toothy grin and answered, "I'm going wherever you go, mommy! Although, I think America would be pretty cool, too!"

Her mother chuckled and said, "Alright, sweetie. We need to leave the dough alone for a little bit, okay?"

Risa happily nodded. "I'm gonna go practice violin!"

Amu stared at the back of her daughter, eagerly running into her room to practice. She buried her face in her hands. _**What do I do?**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

"Really?!" Ikuto exclaimed.

"Yeah," Amu replied, twiddling her thumbs. "I think it's a good idea for her to go to America… I just need to know all the details."

"Thank you!" Ikuto said. "Thank you so much, Amu! I—I will figure out everything!"

Amu said, "Will I have a workplace?"

"Yes!" Ikuto exclaimed, "Definitely!"  
"When do you think we'll be leaving?" Amu inquired, sipping a bit of her coffee.

Ikuto pulled out his phone, tapping the screen. "I think…" he started, staring at his calendar, "next week will do."

"Next week?!" Amu exclaimed. "That's Christmas!"

"Yes," Ikuto replied, shuffling through his files. "You'll just have to spend Christmas at my house. We'll have to leave the day after."

"It'll be so busy at the airport," Amu ranted. "I'll have to quit my job, take Risa out of school…. I haven't even told Risa yet!"

Ikuto grinned.

Amu sighed. "Okay, okay." She stood up and replied, "I'll see you soon, Tsukiyomi-san."

0000000000

"Risa!" Amu called. "We have to head out now!"

"Okay, mommy!" Risa answered.

Amu smiled at her daughter as she walked out. "Are you ready?"

"Totally ready!" Risa grinned.

0000000000

Risa tapped her fist on the door. "Mr. Tsukiyomi?" she called.

The door slammed open, a disorganized woman shuffling out. Her blond hair was tangled, her outfit wrinkled. She shot a glare at Amu. "Get out of my way, slut," she sneered.

Amu raised a brow at her.

"Mommy," Risa started. "Who's that?"

"I don't know," Amu uttered, staring the girl straight in the eye. "_**Ikuto **_must be playing around again."

"Amu!" Ikuto shuffled out the door. "This is not what it looks like! Let me expl-"

"I don't think anything here needs to be explained," Amu interjected, holding her daughter's hand. "We'll find somewhere else to say for the night." She turned on her heel, pulling Risa along with her.

Ikuto grabbed Amu's wrist. "Please," he said.

"Don't get me wrong," Amu snapped. "I couldn't care less about you sleeping around with different girls. I just don't want my daughter to witness something unsightly."

He loosened his grip and watched the pair stride away. Risa raised her hand in a wave. Ikuto gave her a sad smile.

0000000000

"I can't believe him!" Amu huffed, her arms crossed.

"Mommy," Risa giggled. "Are you jealous?"

"No!" Amu stuttered. "No way, Risa! What makes you think that I care?"

"I didn't you say you cared," Risa smirked slyly.

_**This girl, **_Amu thought. _**She's just like her father!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Amu patted the toner on her face, staring at the mirror. Risa was sound asleep behind her when Amu's pink phone vibrated. The pinkette stepped into the bathroom and answered, "Hello?"

"Aaaammmmuuuuu," a familiar, drunken voice raved into the speaker.

"Ikuto?!" Amu exclaimed. "Why are you calling me?"

"I-I-I-I made a miiistake," Ikuto stuttered. "I-I really can explain….."

"I don't want an explanation," Amu snapped. "I already told you this."

"N-nooo," Ikuto rambled. "I ca-"

_**CRASH!**_

"Ikuto?" Amu demanded. "Ikuto? Are you okay?"

"Um, excuse me?" a new voice stammered. "Do you know this man?"

"Yes…?" Amu replied.

"Well, this man just um, fainted," the voice said. "I was just having a little drink with my friends at the near table, and he fell from his chair. I think you should come pick him up."

"Okay," Amu said. "Could I just get the address…? Yes… Okay. I'll be there in a minute."

Amu tiptoed over to Risa and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Mommy will be back soon," she murmured.

0000000000

"Ammuuuu…" Ikuto groaned. "I miss you…"  
The pinkette burst through the bar doors. Sighing, she pulled Ikuto up with him leaning greatly on her small frame. "Thank you," Amu panted to the man who had called her. "I'll take him."

"I could help you if you want," the man offered.

"I've got it," Amu nodded as she yanked Ikuto out the door.

0000000000

Amu let out a gasp of relief when she threw the drunken Ikuto on the spare bed. "What were you thinking?" she grunted. "Why would you drink so much?"

"Mmm… I need to expl *hic* ain," he rattled, leaning into a pillow.

"Fine," Amu said, folding her jacket over her arm. "Go ahead."

"She… was going to be Risa's violin teacher in the s-states," Ikuto murmured, collapsed on the bed. "I wanted to talk to her about Risa's abilities… Then, she came on to me… I kicked her out… and she became very… irritated. That's when you two came in…"

Amu covered her red face with her hands. "I didn't know it was like that," she sighed. "I'm sorry, **Ikuto**. I jumped to conclusions."

"What?" Ikuto said.

"Hm?" Amu replied.

"What'd you just say…?" Ikuto repeated.

"What do you mean?" Amu inquired.

"What'd you just call me…?" Ikuto's face was decorated with glee.

"Iku- I mean, Mr. Tsukiyomi," Amu flushed. "Sorry."

Ikuto stood up, running his hand through his hair. "Amu!" he laughed and pulled the pinkette in a hug.

Amu struggled, slipping over Ikuto's coat that was thrown on the ground before. Suddenly, she felt slight warmth on her lips. She felt soft hair on her forehead.

They were kissing!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Amu shoved her ex away and swiped her lips with her sleeve. "I'm leaving," she huffed, picking up her coat. "If you need anything, I'll be across the hallway."

0000000000

_**His lips were really warm, **_Amu thought as she crawled under the covers. _**No! What are you thinking, Amu?! Snap out of it! **_

Amu shook her head back and forth and buried her face in the pillow. Her fingers lingered over her lips as she slowly dazed off.

0000000000

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

Amu struggled to get up in response to the knocking at her door. "Hello?" she groggily croaked, opening the door.

Ikuto stood there, dress shirt wrinkled and silky hair tussled to the side. "I just came to say thank you for bringing me to my room last night," he huskily croaked. "I don't remember much… but I wanted to thank you…"

"You don't remember..?" Amu felt a lump in her throat.

"Hm..?" Ikuto squinted, looking extremely confused.

"Forget it," Amu bit her lip. "You're welcome." She slammed the door.

Scratching his head, Ikuto turned back, stepped back into his room.

_**How could he forget?! **_Amu demanded to herself. _**What the hell, of course he forgot. He didn't mean it. That's why he forgot. He can't still have feelings for me… Not when he has a ton of other options around him.**_

"Mommy?" Risa muttered.

"Yes, honey?"

"Are we going to America today?" Risa smiled.

"Yes, we are, sweetheart," Amu said, pulling out an outfit for Risa. It was a beige trench coat with a flowy, white blouse underneath. Paired with jeggings and toddler combat boots, Risa was ready to go.

"Did you forget anything?" Amu asked. "We don't want to leave anything here.

"Nope!" Risa retorted, gathering her things and placing them in the carrier. "I've checked all my things off my list!"

Amu laughed. "You sure are organized."

"I think I get it from my dad," Risa joked.

The pinkette froze. Ikuto was extremely organized while she would have her things all over the place. He was never late to a single date while they were dating and would remember precise anniversaries.

Amu felt a sudden sense of longing, her heart throbbing. Gathering herself together, "Of course, Risa," she maintained. "Let's get going now."

0000000000

In Ikuto's car…

Risa was fast asleep on her mother's lap, slightly snoring. "She snores like you," Amu whispered, not expecting to be heard.

"What..?" Ikuto asked.

"N-nothing," Amu stuttered, her face flushed.

"Why won't you tell me anything…?" Ikuto whimpered, hurt displayed on his face.

"I don't know," Amu stated, her voice cold. "Why do you have a sudden interest?"

Ikuto gripped his steering wheel tighter. "I think Risa is an important person in my life," he gritted his teeth. "I feel like I'm missing something big and that I've made a big mistake."

"You sure got that right," Amu muttered underneath her breath.

"My point is," Ikuto declaimed, "is that I can't do anything about my mistakes if I don't have the information to do so!"

"What's wrong with you?!" Amu hushed. "You're going to wake up your daughter…!"

Ikuto stopped the car and pulled over. "What did you just say?"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello guys!**_

_**I'm sorry that my updates have been really inconsistent.**_

_**I'm not going to make any excuses XD**_

_**I think I should write Author's Notes more often.**_

_**Maybe start replying to the reviews that I'm very thankful for.**_

_**I think I'm going to make a change. Risa and Amu are going along with Ikuto for his business trip for about a month or so to America, not to live there permanently. **_

_**Well, enjoy the new chapter!**_

0000000000

Chapter Eleven:

"What did you say..?" Ikuto demanded, lowering his voice for the child.

"Nothing," Amu shook her head. "It doesn't matter.

Looking over his shoulder one time, he stepped out of the car. He opened the passenger door on Amu's side, pulling her out as gently as he could and shut the door. "I'm sorry," Ikuto solemnly apologized. "I know it was wrong to leave you that day… but I was under tight circumstances… I'm not asking you to understand. I'm just asking you to tell me the truth."

"Oh, yeah?" Amu crossed her arms, the wind blowing her silky hair in her face. "Why don't you explain those 'tight circumstances?'"

Ikuto's eyes drooped, sad. "My mother passed away," he said.

Amu sucked in her breath.

"She wanted me to find my dad," he continued. "She said that he would tell me all the things that I needed to know… She also wanted to engage me with a girl, the heir to a big company… I knew it was wrong to leave you… you know… after our first time… but in order to keep you by my side, I had to do it."

"How about your dad?" Amu inquired softly. "Did you find him?"

"Yes," he said, "but he had to leave soon after. I don't know why, but he had to leave..."

"How about that girl?" Amu asked, guilty about feeling the slightest bit of jealousy at this moment.

Ikuto smirked, his face returning to its usual expression. "Are you jealous, Amu-koi?" he teased.

"N-n-n-no!" Amu stuttered. "Of course not! I'm getting back in the car!"

"Nuh-uh," Ikuto grabbed her hand. "You have to tell me what you said."

Amu looked into her ex-boyfriend's deep blue eyes. "I," she started, mesmerized by Ikuto's look, "said, 'You're going to wake up your daughter.'"

Ikuto's eyes widened, his hand dropping the pinkette's. "Risa..?" Ikuto stammered. "She's my daughter..?"

"I can't believe you didn't figure it out first," Amu scoffed. "She looks exactly l-mmmphf!"

Ikuto pressed his lips to Amu's. His hand slipped over her slim waist as she slowly dug her hands in his hair. "I _**love **_you," he whispered, spinning Amu around.

Blushing, Amu hesitated, "Does this mean we're back together..?"

"Well," Ikuto grinned slyly, "we're making out in the middle of the street and I've just confessed my love to you, once again. Why don't you decide, Amu-koi?"

"Mm…" Amu pecked him on the lips. "I'm not telling you." She hurriedly got back into the car, gently plopping Risa's head back on her lap.

Ikuto pouted and sat in the driver's seat. "That's not fair," he said.

"Oh, I'm sure you can figure it out," Amu shrugged.

0000000000

In the plane…

As soon as the plane took off, Amu fell fast asleep against the window of the plane. Ikuto whispered to Risa, "Isn't your mommy the cutest when she's sleeping?"

The little girl flipped her luscious hair over her shoulder. "Stop it, papa," she said. "That's gross."

"Papa?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes, papa," Risa rolled her eyes. "I figured that out when I first saw you. Geez. You're so slow!"

The man sat up, smirking. "That's my daughter," he muttered under his breath.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I'm just kinda going on a spree of writing!**_

_**If you have any questions or requests, please just ask!**_

Chapter Twelve:

Stretching, Amu sighed, "We're finally here!"

Risa looked around the spacious apartment. "How much was this?" she speculated.

"Sweetie, you're four," Amu chuckled. "Mommy will worry about those things, for now."

Ikuto also stepped in, his luggage rolling behind him.

"Why… are you in here?" Amu asked, confused.

"I'm living here, too," Ikuto said, as if it was obvious.

"HAH?!" Amu shrieked.

Risa covered her ears. "Mommy!" she sighed. "Of course he's living with us! He's my papa!"

**You didn't, **she gave Ikuto a warning look. He merely shrugged.

0000000000

Amu rubbed her bubblegum hair in a white towel and strolled into the master bedroom. The room was decorated nicely, modern yet luxurious. There were point colors of beige, white, and gray. A master bath was connected up to the room, as well as a sitting room. On one side of the sitting room, there was a vast window that displayed LA's coloring views. A convenient acrylic vanity rested next to a king sized bed… Wait… **A **bed?

"Ikuto," Amu called.

No response.

"Ikuto…?" Amu called once more. She opened the door to the master bath.

Her face flushed as she witnessed Ikuto with only a towel wrapped around his middle, er, part. "Ack!" she screamed as she slammed the door shut.

In effort to calm herself, Amu sat herself on the bed, sighing.

Strong, muscular arms snaked around her shoulders. "Did you like what you saw?" he nipped at her ear.

"N-N-no!" Amu stammered. "I-I mean it's not like I d-d-idn't like it… but it was a s-surprise…"

"Was it a nice surprise?"

"W-well…"

"Hm?"

"I think I need to go to bed," Amu hurriedly crawled inside the covers. "Where are you going to sleep, Ikuto? Is there another bed somewhere?"

"What're you talking about?" Ikuto said, half-naked only wearing sweatpants. "I'm sleeping here, Amu-koi."

"What…?"

"Did you expect me to get a separate bed when I have a chance to cuddle with you?" Ikuto smirked.

Amu gawked.

He patted her on the shoulder. "I'm just kidding," he said, pecking me on the cheek. "I'm going on the couch."

Amu was still in shock when he walked out, slowly laying down. "He could've slept in here," she whispered under her breath, guilty about making him sleep on the couch.

0000000000

Amu rustled underneath her covers. She moaned as she felt the sun's hues flash her body. Her nose was greeted with a delicious, sweet smell. Pulling her flowing hair into a bun, she stepped out into the vast living room.

"Mmm," Amu licked her lips after witnessing the golden pancakes sitting on the kitchen island. "These look nice." She leaned over and started eating.

Someone pecked her on the cheek. "Morning, babe," Ikuto said, walking over to the stove and buttering the pan.

"Why are you up so early?" Amu asked.

"Decided I would make some breakfast for you," Ikuto replied, spreading the batter on with a ladle.

"I still think I'm dreaming," she sighed, resting her face on her fist. "Sometimes I wonder if this is all real? I'm afraid when I wake up, you'll be gone again."

Turning off the stove and sliding the pancakes off, Ikuto lifted Amu's chin, his usual playful face dead serious. "I'm never leaving you or Risa again, Amu," he declared. "I can promise you that."

Amu gave him a painful smile. "It's kind of hard to get over that, you know?"

"I'm sorry," Ikuto caressed her face.

Risa coughed. "Hi mommy," she said awkwardly. "Hi daddy."

Amu cleared her throat. "Good morning, honey," she smiled. "Did you have problems with jetlag?"

The girl pointed to her dark circles. "I think I need a nap," she whimpered, climbing up to the stool.

Kissing her on the forehead, Amu headed to change. She picked out a white blouse, burgundy skirt, black tights, and a light-colored cardigan.

"You look great," Ikuto smiled as he walked in.

"Didn't you tell me that I was going to have a job here?" Amu questioned.

"Well…" Ikuto hesitated.

She gave him a warning look. "That better not have been a lie," she growled.

"It's not a lie…" Ikuto said, swooping his arms around his girlfriend. "Do you have to work? I can provide for all three of us."

"I don't want to keep receiving from you," Amu demanded. "I don't want to be a burden. Worst of all, I don't want to be a trophy for you to wave around."

"You're not!" Ikuto pleaded. "The last thing I would want is for you to be unhappy… but I don't want my loved ones to suffer!"

Amu placed her hand on Ikuto's arm and squeezed it. "I wouldn't be suffering," she convinced. "I would be less happier, stuck in this house while you and Risa are out and about, working and learning."

Ikuto sighed, "All right. What kind of job would you like?"

"Mm," Amu pondered. "Did I tell you I was a piano major…? And that I lived in America for two years after Risa was born?"

"What?!" Ikuto uttered. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I forgot…?" she shrugged.

Ikuto laughed, "Amu! You can come to work with **me**!"

"Huh?"

0000000000

_**Special Thanks to:**_

_**Guest**_

_**Rosierabbit36**_

_**Maixnaruforever159**_

_**pretty-awesome-girl11d7**_

_**Akane212**_

_**Please review!**_

_**I will reply to any questions or requests!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**6 reviews!**

**Thank you so much!**

**Now on to the new chapter!**

Chapter Thirteen:

"I am WHAT?!" Amu recited, her hazel eyes widening in shock.

"You're coming to work with me," he said.

"That can't happen," Amu denied curtly. "If anyone knows that I'm the great Ikuto Tsukiyomi's girlfriend, they won't be able to do anything to me! The people there wouldn't criticize me at all! That's not good, Ikuto!"

"But-" Ikuto pouted.

"Honey, I'm not going to work in a place where they worship me," Amu shook her head, "and that's final."

"What if you pretended we aren't in a relationship?" Ikuto offered. "What if we were just colleagues that don't know each other at all?"

Amu tapped her chin. "I guess we could try it out…" she hesitated.

"Yes!" Ikuto cried, spinning her in circles.

"Mommy," Risa walked in. "I'm going to be late… for whatever I'm going to today."

Tidying her pastel colored hair, Amu smiled, "Oh, of course, honey. Your first day at St. Louis Academy!"

"I feel like they're going to be a bunch of prestigious, bratty kids," Risa sighed.

Amu ran her fingers expertly through a strand of Risa's hair, braiding it and leaving the rest down. "Now, now," she said, tying a red ribbon around the braid, "let's not think that way on the first day. Just test the water, you know? You can handle this."

Risa shrugged, pulling her school uniform on herself. "I guess," she said.

"Sometimes I forget you're four," Ikuto said, ruffling some of his daughter's silky hair. "You're way to mature for your age!"

"I get that a lot," Risa smirked.

Ikuto smirked. "You get that from me," he said, playfully flicking her on the forehead.

Amu jabbed her boyfriend. "No way!" she laughed. "It's all me!"

Ikuto ruffled her bubblegum hair, also, kissing her on the nose. "Of course, Amu-koi," he grinned.

"Let's head out!" Risa cried.

0000000000

Risa's POV

"Who is she?" a girl with bright blond hair sneered.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. _**Just what I expected. **_

"My name is Risa Tsukiyomi," I introduced. Yes, I was registered by my dad's name. "I transferred here from Japan."

"Ugh," the same girl groaned. "Another one of these crazy Asians." (Author: I am Asian, also XD)

Ignoring her, I found my seat. This was going to be a long day.

0000000000

At Ikuto's workplace…

"So what do you do here again?" Amu whispered. She looked around the vast, marble floored school.

"Eh," Ikuto said. "I drop in and out as a guest professor."

"At Yale?!" she exclaimed.

"It's no big deal," he shrugged.

Amu sighed, her shoulders drooping. "What am I supposed to do here?" she questioned, defeated.

"I want you to play for professor Brown," he answered, leading her into a practice room with two glossy grand pianos.

"Errmmm," Amu laughed haughtily. "I don't think so. I'm not working here, and we both know it."

"Why don't you try it out?" a deep voice chuckled behind her. An elderly man with an old fashioned mustache walked in. "Mr. Tsukiyomi is known to have the best recruits."

"He's never heard me play," Amu replied. "There's no way I rise up to the level of Ik—Mr. Tsukiyomi's other recruits."

"We'll find out, won't we?" Ikuto smirked.

Amu let out a whoosh of deep breath. "Okay…" she muttered. "Will someone play with me?"

"What shall we play?" Ikuto asked.

"You can play the piano?" Amu inquired, eyebrows rising.

He shrugged, whipping his strands of silky hair out of his face. "More or less," he said.

"Mm…" Amu thought. "Maybe a little Rachmaninoff's Piano Concerto 2?"

"Ahh," Professor Brown smiled. "A classic."

"I'm guessing Moderato?" Ikuto grinned.

"Yes," Amu replied, pulling her hair back.

Composing herself, the woman gently set her long fingers on the black and white keys of the piano. She breathed, a signal for Ikuto that she would be starting.

_**Piano…. Piano…. **_Amu recited inside her head.

Although it was only a matter of gently pressing the keys, the room was coated with the scent of bliss as soon as Amu started playing.

Professor Brown's hazel eyes shown under his bushels of eyebrows. "I've found her," he whispered under his breath.

Amu set her hands down on the seat, her palms sweat ridden. "How was that?" she asked, afraid of the outcome.

"I would like you to study here, if that's okay with you, Ms. Hinamori," the professor offered. "Of course, with a full scholarship."

The pinkette gaped. "There's no **way**," she started, "that I'm that good. A **full scholarship **at Yale?!"

"You'd be registered as a freshmen, despite your age qualified to be a senior," Professor Brown said. "I hope you don't mind."

"Uh…" Amu stuttered.

"She doesn't mind," Ikuto filled in.

Amu stared hard at her boyfriend. "Tsukiyomi-san," she said. "I would like to make my own decisions."

He smirked, "Okay, Amu-koi."

"It would be impossible," she protested. "I have a daughter to take care of. I want someone to be there when she comes home."

"I'll be there," Ikuto assured.

"You have classes to teach!" Amu scolded. "Don't even think of missing those!"

"But-"

"No," Amu interjected. "There's no wa-"

The door slid open.

It was Risa.

0000000000

**Special Thanks to:**

**black neko hime**

**Guest 1**

**Guest 2**

**Guest 3**

**Nightchanges**

**Pretty-awesome-girl11d7**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

**Wow!**

**I can't believe we're on chapter fourteen already!**

**It feels like I started this story a couple days ago…**

**Please request any stories and I'll try to put them into consideration when I am writing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any knowledge of the professors at Yale. I am only using names for the purpose of the story! I also do not own Shugo Chara. Just the plot line.**

0000000000

Chapter Fourteen:

"Risa?!" Amu exclaimed. "What're you doing here? You're supposed to be at school!"

The little girl blew her hair out of her face. "I'm supposed to be here," she replied. "At least, my teacher told me so."

"Huh?" Amu asked, confused.

"I played for the professor at the master class," Risa answered. "She just told me to come here."

"But you're **four**!" Amu demanded. "No matter how talented you are, I don't want you exposed to this pressuring environment at such a young age!"

"It wasn't my decision!" Risa argued. "Besides, I was bored to death in that kindergarten classroom."

"So," Professor Brown whispered in Ikuto's ear, "who is this girl?"

"My dau- ," Ikuto stopped. "My **student**. My genius student."

Risa groaned, "I have no clue what I'm doing here, okay? I'm just strolling along and playing my violin when they send me over here."

"Bu-"

"Okay," Ikuto interjected. "Let me just take you to Mrs. Cunnings. She's the director here." He urged the little girl out of the room.

"So," Professor Brown said, "about the whole scholarship thing…"

0000000000

Amu sighed, setting her bag down. "A full scholarship? That's not possible!"

"Of course it is," Ikuto replied, gently pecking her on the cheek. "You're amazing." He rolled up his sleeves and got out the ingredients for a BLT sandwich.

Sliding into the barstool, the pinkette sat, her chin in her hands. Risa flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You're making such a big deal about this, Mama," she shrugged. "Just go! They want you, and you want to go."

"But—"

"Listen to your daughter," Ikuto said, stacking the buns with lettuce, tomato, and bacon. "She may be young, but she's right."

"Well…" Amu hesitated. "Okay. I guess."

Ikuto slid his girlfriend and his daughter a plate each with a simple sandwich placed on top. "Enjoy," he grinned, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel.

"Aren't you going to eat?" the pinkette asked.

"I have to take care of some things with the company," he said.

"All right," Amu smiled as he pecked her two times. Once on her lid, and once on her nose. Risa kissed her dad on the cheek, as well. "Don't work yourself too hard!"

"I know," he said, opening the door. "Bye, honey."

0000000000

Five hours later…. (5:00PM)

"Do you think he's done working yet?" Amu fretted, biting her lip and pacing. "I don't want him to work so hard, you know?"

"If you're **that** worried," Risa rolled her eyes, "then go visit him."

"But what if I disturb him or something?"

"I've seen how he stares at you, mama," her daughter sighed. "He'll be very happy to know that his long lost girlfriend has come to see him at work."

"You think?" Amu tapped her chin.

"I'm sure of it," Risa assured.

"But what about you?" Amu asked.

"I'll be fine," Risa answered. "I've already called the babysitter."

"Sometimes, I forget you're four," Amu laughed.

Risa smirked. "Bye, mama!"

0000000000

The building was huge. Easter Corporation wasn't any ordinary company. It was MASSIVE. As Amu stepped in, she was overwhelmed by the sea of people, travelling and bee lining to their destinations. Going up to the desk, she asked, "Could I meet with Mr. Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"

The brown haired woman looked up with her baby blue eyes. "Have you made an appointment?" she answered.

"No, but-"

"You can't meet him until 7:00pm, miss," she rolled her eyes and went back to typing. "Trying to meet the CEO without permission," she scoffed. "People these days."

Amu wanted to scream at her, **I'm his GIRLFRIEND!**

But, of course, she didn't. She didn't want to taint Ikuto's image at his company.

She sat there for at least two hours until the woman stiffly waved her over and gestured for her to go upstairs to meet the "CEO."

Creaking open the door slightly, she readied herself to surprise her boyfriend when she saw a young, curvy, blond haired woman plaster herself to Ikuto and kiss him.

She yelped, closing the door.

A single tear started running down her cheeks, then a few more. "What is wrong with me?" she sniffled and hurried away back to the apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone!**

**WOW! We are over 50 reviews! 53 to be exact!**

**This is amazing! Thank you so much!**

**I've been so busy with huge projects at school so I apologize if the updates are inconsistent… /cri**

**Well, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen:

As soon as Amu got home, she burrowed herself under her sheets. _**I can't believe I trusted him, **_Amu furiously swiped away the mad tears on her cheeks. _**Of course, he has a girlfriend overseas. He couldn't have been in love with me! It was pity! Amu, you are such an idiot!**_

Risa walked in and stared at her mom for a second. Turning on her heel, she grabbed her backpack and slipped out of the door. She would get in trouble for this, for sure, but sometimes, you just had to do what you had to do.

0000000000

The tiny girl stood in front of the enormous, towering building of Easter. She had searched on the map of the city where this building was, to locate her father. Calmly walking in, Risa peeked over the service counter. "I would like to visit the CEO, here?" she said boldly.

The woman behind the desk coughed, "First, a crazed woman, then a toddler? This has been some day."

Risa rolled her eyes. "When will he be available?"

Laughing the woman sneered, "May I ask why you want to visit him?"

"May I keep my business to myself?" Risa snapped. "Just tell him Risa is here."

"Just wait here, kid," she glared. "Be patient. He's in a meeting right now."

0000000000

Slowly unraveling from the bunch of blankets, Amu pulled herself together and stepped out of her bedroom. "Risa," she called, her hand in her hair. "Risa? Are you here?"

Fear rising in her throat, she searched each room of the large apartment. If Risa was here, she would answer right away. That was just the kind of kid she was. The pinkette frantically threw her coat on and ran through the door. "Risa!" she screamed, not caring the stares people were giving her.

Arriving at Risa's school, Amu grabbed ahold of her daughter's homeroom teacher. "Do you know where my daughter is?!" she pleaded. "Please, tell me you know!"

"I'm sorry," the teacher said, eyes wide in surprise. "I-I don't know where she is. Is she missing?"

Amu ran out, not bothering to answer the bewildered woman. Tapping her phone, she dialed Ikuto's number. Now was not the time to get picky. "Ikuto?" she shakily choked. "Are you there?"

"Amu?" Ikuto asked. "I'm in a meeting now… What's wrong? Why is your voice like that?"

"Risa is missing," Amu sobbed. "I just went down to my room for a quick nap… and she was gone."

"WHAT?!" Ikuto demanded. "Since when?!"

"I don't know when she went missing…" The woman wiped her tears with her sleeve.

She heard people shuffling in the background. "I'm sorry," she said. "I disturbed you. I'll find her myself."

"What are you talking about?!" Ikuto yelled. "My family is in danger. I can't just sit here at a dumb meeting."

"Yeah, sure," Amu sniffled. "I just need to find Risa."

"I'm on it," Ikuto said, probably muffled by his coat.

Hanging up, Amu took a deep breath. She needed to find Risa.

0000000000

Meanwhile, Risa waited for the woman to call her over, expectantly waving her lanky legs back and forth. She observed a tall man hurriedly stalk down the stairs. _**That's papa! **_she thought and placed herself in front of him. "Hi, papa," she said.

"Risa?" he asked, out of breath. "Why are you here? Your mother's been looking for you everywhere!"

"You promised me you wouldn't make her cry again," Risa glared at him.

"What?" Ikuto said, confused, typing on his phone and alerting his girlfriend that her child was here.

"You promised me you wouldn't make her cry again!" Risa demanded. "Why did you make her cry?!"

"Amu was crying?" Ikuto inquired, his brows scrunching together in worry. "But, why?!"

"Mommy said you kissed another girl!" Risa crossed her arms. "Are you stupid, daddy? Why would you do that? I thought you were glad to have her back!"

His eyes widening in surprise, he kneeled down to his daughter's eye level. "I never kissed someone other than your mommy because I wanted to," he said, his eyes steel. "I can promise you that."

"Are you sure?" Risa raising a brow, doubting him.

"I'm so sure," Ikuto gave her smile.

"Just don't make mommy cry again," the girl glared at her father. "When I see her cry, it makes me sad."

Ikuto tucked his arms underneath her thighs and raised her up into his arms. "Let's go see your mommy," he said.

Walking out, Risa could see the shocked receptionist. Sticking her tongue out, she smugly hugged her daddy's broad shoulders.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you to those who reviewed!**

**This story is so fun to write!**

**I might start answering reviews now!**

Chapter Sixteen:

"Where's my baby?!" Amu cried as she neared her tall, lanky boyfriend. Scanning and finding Risa nowhere near Ikuto, she panicked.

Putting a reassuring hand on Amu's shoulder, he said, "I dropped her off at home. She's fine." With a relieving sigh, the pinkette removed Ikuto's long hands off of herself.

He looked hurt. "Why are you acting weird, Amu?" Ikuto pleaded. "Please. Ever since that phone call and you saying that I don't care about you and Risa… What's going on?"

"What's going on?!" Amu raged, her face red with anger. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi! You know exactly what you've done! You bring me halfway across the world, making me fall for the sexy con-man you are! Why did I even follow you here?! Oh, I know why! Because I am a naïve, stupid, pure bitch that can't tell if someone likes me or not!"

His blue eyes bore into her hazel ones. His usual playful tone was gone and was replaced with a serious one. "First of all," Ikuto cleared his throat, "you are not a bitch. You are neither naïve nor stupid, and you followed me here because we love each other. I'm hurt for your distrust in me."

"I saw you kissing that woman in your office!" Amu rambled. "What else can I get from tha-"

She stopped as she felt Ikuto's breath on her face. "Go on," he said, his voice husky.

Blushing like mad, she tried desperately to push him away. He held his position like a statue. "Stop!" she snapped. "You're not going to win me over with your fake love actions again!"

"But I never kissed anyone," he said, backing Amu slowly up to the wall. "I would never, ever, kiss anyone but you."

"B-B-But I saw you!" Amu demanded. "How do you explain **that**?!"

"Amu-koi," Ikuto smirked. "I'm hurt. Can you not tell the difference between your boyfriend and other men?"

"What?" Amu asked, confusion written on her face.

"That wasn't me in that room," he replied, now so close to the pinkette's face that their noses touched. "It was my bodyguard. He's had a thing going on with my secretary for weeks now. I'm sure they had fun in my office while I stopped into the bathroom for a moment."

Amu's face was crimson, glowing in embarrassment. "Oh," she said, dejected. "I-I-I'm sorry."

"Prove it to me," Ikuto smiled.

"How…?" the pinkette questioned.

Ikuto slowly pressed his lips to hers. The kiss passionate, yet gentle as their tongues battled for dominance. Amu dug her fingers into his hair as he pulled her waist and neck towards him. When they finally broke free, Ikuto said, "So… I'm a sexy con-man, am I?"

"That was…!" Amu started but was interrupted by a mild pain on her ear.

Ikuto was **biting **her ear!

"Ikuto!" Amu exclaimed.

"I lied," he said.

"What?" Amu stammered.

"Risa's at Utau's house," Ikuto murmured, burrowing his face into his girlfriend's neck.

"Utau?!"

"Mmm… Did I forget to tell you that she flew over?" Ikuto asked, tucking his hands into Amu's back pockets. "Whoops…?"

"Ikuto!"

**0000000000**

**Nightchanges – I will definitely write more XD**

**skorpina18 – Thank you for your detailed review! And thanks!**

**lavanderbunny – I really love how she turned out as well!**

**zairaluv – Thanks! I will!**

**Your reviews brighten my day!**

**Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

**Hello!**

**Again!**

**I'm so awkward… It's a problem I have. *sweats***

**I felt the need to specify that it is fall in this story. like August~November ish?**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

0000000000

Chapter Seventeen:

Amu expectantly rang the doorbell to the extremely big villa.

The door slammed open to a gorgeous Utau. She was wearing a crop-top sweater with checkered leggings and some chunky boots. "Amu!" she cried, embracing her best friend. Risa popped her head out behind the door.

"Mama!" she exclaimed, jumping up to hug her mom around her neck as soon as Utau had let go of her.

"Hey, sweetie," Amu said, kissing her daughter in her silky hair. "I was so worried about you, baby."

"Who's here?" a voice called from inside. Kukai appeared wearing a black shirt, jeans, and some converse. "Oh, hey, Amu. 'Sup?"

"Before that," Utau interjected, "what's your status?!"

"My… status…?" Amu asked, confused and set down Risa on the ground. She looked back at Ikuto, and he just shrugged.

"Oh just come in," Utau rolled her eyes. "We need to get you out more." She nudged Risa into Ikuto's direction and pointed her chin to the backyard, eyeing Kukai. He obeyed.

"Come to the lounge!" She pulled Amu's pale hands behind her.

0000000000

"Sooo…?" Utau inquired.

"So… what?" Amu asked, clueless. She fidgeted and picked hem of the throw blanket on her lap.

Groaning, Utau said, "You and Ikuto. What's up with you two?"

"Um…" Awkwardly scratching her head, Amu scoffed, "I'm his girlfriend…?"

"YES!" Utau shrieked, the pinkette knowing to cover her ears. "I knew it! When's the wedding?!"

"Shut up," Amu pouted, her cheeks flushed. "I don't even know if he's serious about me."

"Are you kidding me?!" Utau flung herself back in exasperation. "All he ever talks about is you! It gets a bit annoying, actually."

"Really..?" Amu said, rubbing her arms.

"You cold?" a dark voice said behind her, draping a jacket over the pinkette's shoulders.

"Ikuto!" she jumped, clutching the article of clothing in her hand. "Since when…?"

He shrugged, "Oh, and by the way…" He leaned closer into his girlfriend's ear. "I'm totally serious about you," he finished, huskily whispering.

Utau rolled her eyes as a pair of fit arms snaked around her. "Why do they get all the action?" Kukai pouted. "I think it's about time for our relationship to be heated again." He kissed her temple.

"Your idea of 'heated' is sex," Utau swatted playfully at him.

"There is way more to you than you being great in bed," Kukai muttered, wrapping his arms tighter. "Although, that is a great part of you."

"Of course," Utau sighed.

"Where's Risa?" Amu asked as Ikuto snuggled into her shoulder, now glued next to her on the couch.

"I'm right here," Risa smiled, waving from the corner.

"Were you here the whole time?!" Amu yelped.

Nodding, she wiggled into the spot between her parents. "I think you two need a barrier," she replied. "Like, I really wish there was an age limit."

Amu buried her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"Oh please," Ikuto said, slightly annoyed that their daughter had sneaked her way between him and Amu. "You'll be even worse."

"What?" Risa asked, confused.

"I'll kill every guy that comes near you, sweetie," he smirked, ruffling her long hair.

"Oh did I tell you I sold your house, Ikuto?" Utau interjected.

Amu and Ikuto gaped.

"How the hell did you manage to do that?!" Amu exclaimed.

"Oh I have my ways," she said, tapping her chin with her well-manicured fingers. "Your landlord was really gullible."

"Don't tell me," Ikuto sighed.

"Yup," Utau said. "I managed to convince him that I-"

"Say no more," Kukai growled. "I'm going to have a talk with you later."

"Oops…?" Utau winked at Amu who was still in utter shock.

0000000000

**Special Thanks To:**

**zairaluv**

**Guest**

**Kitsuna-lover**

**Amuleta3067**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**

**AHHHH! **

**I'M PROBABLY THE WORST FANFIC AUTHOR EVER (-)/**

**I've been so caught up in life and was busy being stressed lately XD**

**Sorry about that…**

**I'm sure you don't want to hear me rant so… here's a new chapter!**

Chapter Eighteen:

"So we're living here now?" Amu questioned. "Are you sure that's okay?"

"Of course," Utau smiled. "I was the one who sold your house, anyway."

"You Tsukiyomis are ridiculous," Amu shook her head and sighed.

Putting her arm around her best friend, the blond laughed, "You love me."

"That's true," Amu said, putting her hand on her waist in defeat.

"YAY!" Utau jumped up. "We're going to live together!"

0000000000

As soon as Amu tried helping to load the trucks of her stuff, she was sat down. "I don't want you getting hurt," Ikuto winked, giving her a quick peck on the lips and walking away.

"I'm not going to get hurt," Amu muttered underneath her breath.

She watched as Ikuto loaded the boxes on with the other men. Amu had never noticed Ikuto's muscles before. He was always really thin, and she expected him to be pretty bony. She had been proven wrong. His biceps were tight against his blue t-shirt and she could see his toned body from where she was sitting.

"Like what you see, Amu-koi?" Ikuto teased, leaning against the truck.

Furiously blushing, the pinkette looked away. "N-n-no!" she stammered. "I mean, y-yes! No!"

"I would make out with you right now, in front of all these people," he smirked, "but I wouldn't want to get sweat all over your face."

Amu buried her face in her hands in embarrassment and swatted at her boyfriend playfully. Ikuto grinned and set his box in the big truck. He embraced her and kissed her on the temple. "You're so cute, Amu-koi." The pinkette smiled into her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Alright," Kukai groaned. "Break it up, break it up."

"Ah, the beauty of love," Utau gushed.

Rolling her eyes, Amu headed inside.

0000000000

Things progressed quite quickly and soon enough, Amu and Risa's belongings were all moved into the Souma's mansion. (A/N: Man, I love saying "Souma's" KUTAU for lyfe XD)

Ikuto plopped down on the bed in exhaustion.

"Are you okay?" Amu questioned as she hung up her jacket. "You overworked yourself today."

The blue-haired man's eyes twinkled as he reached out and pulled his girlfriend closer. "I was tired," he started, "but I'm always ready for some action with you."

Amu swatted at him, rolling her eyes. "You never change," she sighed.

"Only yours," Ikuto smiled.

**A/N:**

**There seemed to be a lot of confusion with Utau's little dialogue in the last chapter XD**

**I meant that she just charmed him.**

**Kukai was mad because he is a jealous beast (lol)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Ayame-hime 11d7**

**maixnaruforever159**

**Kitsuna-lover**

**Guest 1**

**Lily love 12**

**Guest 2**

**Elcall – Utau sold it ;)**

**jasmine**

**zairaluv**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **

**Hello, guys!**

**I'm uploading… for once.. hehe.**

**But I was thinking about having a couple "specials"**

**and featuring other Shugo Chara couples' life!**

**If you have a couple you want, please tell me!**

**Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter Nineteen:

Amu groggily fluttered her eyes open, yawning. "Good morning," Ikuto smiled, leaning on his palm and staring down at his girlfriend.

"You really don't need to bore your eyes into my soul every morning," Amu sighed, rubbing her eyes in exhaustion.

"But you're so beautiful," Ikuto said, bringing his lips onto her forehead. "I can't help it."

"BREAK IT UP," Kukai scowled, bursting in the room. "Amu, Utau wants you downstairs."

0000000000

"Honestly," Kukai complained, "they're at it every single morning!"

Ikuto nibbled on a piece of his pancake. "It's not my fault you don't get any action with my sister," he replied, smirking.

"She won't even let me kiss her!" he wailed.

"It's your fault that you forgot our two-month engage-anniversary!" Utau snapped from the kitchen.

"Does that even exist?!" he demanded. "Ikuto, tell me!"

Shrugging, Ikuto looked at Kukai with pity. "It's not my problem, man," he said. "But if you ask me, if it exists for your girlfriend, then it probably should exist for you, too." He dumped his dishes in the sink and grabbed his keys.

"Are you leaving?" Amu asked, rushing down the stairs.

"Mm-hm," Ikuto replied, proceeding to plant a light kiss on his girlfriend's cheek. "See you in a bit."

"UGH!" Kukai buried his face in his hands out of frustration and yelled.

0000000000

"We're going to see Rima's baby today," Utau said.

"Auntie Rima?" Risa inquired excitedly.

"Yes," she answered, smiling down at her niece. "We're gonna go see Mako-kun!" (A/N: His name is Makoto Fujisaki in honor of Makoto from "Free!" XD)

The three walked down the streets of Tokyo. It wasn't long before the roads flooded with hundreds of Utau's fans.

"Shit," she muttered underneath her breath as she pulled Risa through the crowd.

"What does s'it mean?" Risa asked.

"Do NOT say that word!" Amu panted, struggling to hold onto her daughter's hand. "Why do you have so many fans?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Utau yelled. "I DON'T KNOW WHY THEY LIKE ME! I'M A LOSER!"

"UGH!" Amu groaned.

0000000000

They finally managed to slip into an alley, hiding from the crowds of fans chanting Utau's name.

Amu panted, "That was close."

"I'm tired, mommy," Risa said as Amu hoisted her on her hip.

"Sorry, baby," Utau patted her on the head. "We'll be there soon."

0000000000

Utau pressed the doorbell to the Fujisaki mansion. The door opened, revealing Rima with her eyes decorated with dark bags underneath her eyes.

"Damn," Utau commented. "What happened to you?"

"A baby, genius," Rima groaned.

Amu chuckled, "It's not easy, my friend."

"Come on in," Rima said, waving them in.

The mansion was decorated with greens and various flowers as well as a dainty pebble road laid across in the middle.

"So pretty!" Risa gushed.

Rima took the little girl's hand. "Thanks, Risa-chan," she smiled.

As soon as the blond opened up the front door, Nagihiko greeted the ladies with a screaming baby in his arms.

"Hey, Amu-chan!" Nagihiko smiled, struggling to keep the flailing boy steady.

"Nagihiko!" Amu exclaimed, pulling him into a hug… Well, kind of a hug as there was a baby in between them. She gently took Makoto from Nagihiko's arms.

"He's so cute!" Utau gushed.

Risa examined the bundle in her mother's arms. "He looks like a monkey," Risa pointed out after a long train of thought.

"RISA!" Amu scolded.

"It's fine," Rima waved it off. "He's only like, two months old. What do you expect?"

"Why's he so small?" Risa squinted her eyes in suspicion.

"He's a baby," Utau replied simply.

"How are babies made?" the little girl blurted.

The trio stared at each other in horrified expression.

"Uh, (cough) uhm," Amu choked.

"When a mommy and daddy love, they go underneath a blanke-" Utau began.

Rima slapped her mouth shut.

"What do they do under the blankets?" Risa questioned, clearly confused.

"Uh, they…" Amu stuttered, "draw hearts on paper!"

Utau raised a brow at her best friend, trying not to laugh. "And the marker has to be red," she added. "Right, Rima?"

"Riiighhht," Rima agreed.

_**Drawing hearts on papers? **_Risa smiled deviously.

0000000000

That night, Amu prepared Risa for bed. Tucking her in and kissing her goodnight, she flicked the lights off and settled for bed herself.

She snuggled underneath the warm, fluffy covers with Ikuto next to her.

The door of their room cracked open to reveal a smiling Risa with her hands behind her back.

"Do you need something, honey?" Ikuto asked.

She nodded, walking next to the bed.

All she did was set two pieces of white printer paper and a red marker by Ikuto's hands.

Amu stared at the little girl's back as she walked out with a smug face.

"She is **definitely **your daughter," Amu remarked.

"Does she want us to draw under the blankets?" Ikuto questioned.

Amu coughed. "It's nothing."

**A/N:**

**Uwahh! That's another chapter finished!**

**Please request any content you want to see!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Kitsuna-lover**

**maixnaruforever159**

**Yuki Koizumi**

**skorpina18**

**KittyCore**

**satone riku**

**SILVER LYNX**

**00000**

**Please review!**

**Let's see if we can hit that 100 mark!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:**

**Hi, guys!**

**I'm back again XD**

**This chapter is WAAAY short because I really want to get started on the other couple's daily life!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty:

"Risa!" Amu called, desperately chasing after the pantless five-year old. "You're gonna be late to kindergarten!"

Giggling, Risa padded down the stairs, her silky locks flying behind her.

"Oof!" she grunted, running into a pair of long legs.

"Are you causing mommy trouble?" Ikuto smiled, hoisting his daughter on his hips.

Shaking her head in defeat, Amu handed Risa's pants to her boyfriend. "Such a daddy's girl, I tell you," she sighed.

"KUKAI!" Utau screamed.

"Not again," Kukai pouted, appearing behind them.

"What's wrong now?" Ikuto asked.

Utau fumed, holding up a little stick. "It's POSITIVE!" she cried.

"…Ah," Ikuto smirked.

"Don't smirk at me!" Utau snapped.

"Wait," Kukai stammered. "What's going on?"

"It's POSITIVE," Utau spelled out. "We're not even married yet!"

"What does that mean…?" Kukai questioned.

"I'M PREGANT, YOU GRAPE HEAD!"

After Risa moved in, Utau resorted to weird insults in order to teach the little girl "proper manners."

Kukai gaped.

Awkward silence filled the room.

The brunette's face slowly decorated with a toothy smile. "I'm going to be a father!" he laughed.

"Why are you laughing?!" Utau demanded.

Kukai swept Utau off her feet in bridal style, spinning her around. "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" he giggled.

Ikuto smirked, wiggling his fingers, inviting his girlfriend into his arms.

"Don't even think about it," Amu held up her finger.

0000000000

(After school…)

"So, what did you do in school today, Risa?" Ikuto asked, his eyes on the road.

"Mm…" Risa tapped her chin. "Oh! Daddy!"

"Hm?" Ikuto replied.

"There was this really cute boy that transferred today!" Risa exclaimed.

"WHAT?!"

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading this story!**

**Stick around for little drabbles of the other couples!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**chuchay1903**

**maixnaruforever159**

**Yuki Koizumi (I'm sorry this is a shorter chapter, but my next ones will definitely be longer!)**

**EternalNosebleed (I will probably use the paper and marker excuse, too lol)**

** .39**

**Kitsuna-lover**

**0000000000**

**Please leave me suggestions!**

**Ultra special thanks to .39 for suggesting Risa's little crush!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:**

**I decided to make one chapter of all the pairings!**

**This one is Rimahiko!**

**Enjoy!**

Special Chapter No.1:

"Nagi!" Rima called, her high voice ringing clearly through the vast hallways of the Fujisaki mansion.

A tall man stepped out of a nearby room, his long blue hair swaying as he walked towards his very petite wife. "Yes honey?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I need you to take Makoto to swim class today," Rima said. "I have a gig today at the performance center."

Kissing her gently on the top of her head, he replied, "Alright. Where is Makoto, anyway?"

"Mama! Papa!" a little boy about five years of age quickly dashed to his parents.

"No running in the hallways, Makoto," Rima scolded. It was manners in the Fujisaki household and it was surprisingly Rima who carried the rules out to her children, not Nagihiko. He was just too soft-hearted.

"Oh, right," Makoto swayed on the balls of his small feet, embarrassed.

"What did you need, Mako?" Nagihiko smiled.

"Ah!" he said as if he had just remembered. "I need you to sign this paper for the field trip next week!"

Nagihiko rummaged around for a pen, shuffling through the drawers. "I can't seem to find a pen," he said.

Rima stuck it on the fridge with a whale magnet. (**A/N: I'm sorry for all these "Free!" references XD**) "We'll make sure to get it to you by tomorrow, okay honey?" she said. "Now, it's almost time for Risa to come!"

"Risa onee-chan!" Makoto shrilled. He loved the nine-year old girl with all his might! She played with him a lot and told him all the fun things that happened at her school.

_**Ding!**_

"That must be her!" Rima grinned.

Makoto ran out to the door, standing on his tippy-toes to creak the door open.

"Risa onee-chan!"

"Oof!" Risa grunted as Makoto ran into her. "How are you, Mako-chan?"

"Good, good!" he jumped up and down in front of Risa.

"How you doin', squirt?" Ikuto ruffled the little boy's hair.

"Don't call him that," Amu swatted at her husband.

Rima laughed, "Come on in."

Makoto squeezed Risa's hand tight as they walked down the streets. "What do you want to get at the supermarket?" she asked.

"Mmm…" he tapped his chin. "Ah! I want a Shark Bar!"

"Again?" she smiled.

He nodded vigorously. "It reminds me of my friend, Rin, from swim class!" (**A/N: Ahahaha….**)

"I think I'm going to get a… chocolate cone!" she exclaimed.

It was their tradition to go to the nearby supermarket whenever Risa came over to Makoto's. They did this quite a lot, however. After all, Risa only lived about fifteen minutes away.

"Let's goooo!" he cried.

"That'll be $2.50, please," the cashier stated.

Risa dug in her pockets for the money that Auntie Rima gave her.

Her brow creased as she couldn't feel anything in any of them! Did she drop the money, by chance?!

She looked over at Makoto who was innocently licking his Shark Bar, unaware of their current situation. A drop of sweat trickled down her round face.

"Here's five," a voice behind them said.

Makoto looked around with wide eyes at the boy.

"Daichi-kun?!" Risa exclaimed.

"Don't forget your money next time, Tsukiyomi," he smirked, walking out.

Risa's face flushed red.

"Who's that?" Makoto questioned.

"Just this guy from school," Risa quickly replied. She tugged on Makoto's hand, trying to rush him out.

"Miss?!" the cashier called.

"Yes?" Risa snapped.

"The change…" he stuttered, holding out the two dollar bills and quarter pieces.

Grabbing them out of his hand, she muttered a quick "thank you" before walking out, pulling Makoto behind her.

(After the Tsukiyomis leave…)

Makoto quietly munched on his pretzels. Nagihiko held his mouth open for one. Makoto popped one in his mouth.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"So, Mako," Rima said, walking in with some popcorn. "What happened with Risa today? She look very well after your trip to the supermarket."

"This guy from Risa onee-chan's school," Makoto grinned. "She was super red! Like a tomato!"

The couple stared at each other in surprise. Even the kid was only nine, she almost never blushed or showed much change in emotion, just like Ikuto. Her brain was so advanced, she was one step above even most adults.

"Ikuto's not going to be happy," Rima said.

Nagihiko only laughed.

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**As always, please leave suggestions and I might use them!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**maixnaruforever 159**

**chuchay1903**

**Kitsuna-lover**

**Yuki Koizumi**

**luckylittlegirl**

**Screeching Harmony**

**Guest**

**Wow, guys! 90 reviews! Thank you SO much! ;-;**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:**

**PLEASE DO NOT SKIP!**

**Instead of an Amuto drabble, I'll be writing a little tidbit about Risa's school life.**

**Think of this as a sequel for the first chapter with Daichi!**

**I was so tired writing this chapter because I finished a workout from Blogilates!**

**Does anyone else here work out with Cassy Ho? XD**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Special Chapter No. 2:

Risa POV

"EHH?!" Marika exclaimed. "**THE** Daichi Fujimoto paid for you?!"

"Hm..?" I replied, a bit dazed. I rested my face on my palm, annoyed. "What's the big deal with him, anyway? Gosh."

Marika fanned my face. "Is there something wrong with you?" she questioned. "There is NOTHING wrong with him! He's Daichi!"

"What about me?" a voice said behind me.

"D-D-Daichi!" Marika stuttered.

My heart skipped a beat. "What do you want?" I narrowed my eyes.

He held his hand out.

What…?

Does he want us to hold hands or something?

I looked at his hand in disgust. "What do you want?" I spat.

He rolled his eyes and waggled his fingers. "Money," he replied.

"Huh?" I frowned.

"The money," he repeated. "From yesterday?"

I furiously dug in my pockets, fuming. "Here," I said, slapping the change into his hands. "Cheap bastard." (**A/N: It isn't realistic for a nine-year old to swear, but I needed something to say XD**)

"Uh-oh," he mocked. "You're missing fifty cents."

"I'll get it to you tomorrow," I glared.

"No, I think I would prefer the **exact **cent pieces that were given," he smirked.

I sighed, "Are you an idiot? I can't find that for you!"

"Well, I'll guess I'll have to stick around until you find it for me," he teased.

Why must he be so annoying?!

"What the heck do you want?!" I demanded.

"You," Daichi grinned. He put his hands in his pockets and walked out smugly.

"WHAT. JUST. HAPPENED?!" Marika cried. "DAICHI FUJIMOTO WANTS YOU?!"

"OF COURSE NOT!" I exclaimed, my face flushed.

"WE'RE ONLY NINE!" Marika screamed. "I'M MUCH TOO YOUNG FOR THIS!"

"Oh, just SHUT UP!" I yelled, my face red of embarrassment.

0000000000

**A/N:**

**Hey hey hey!**

**There's a reason why this chapter is so short!**

**I wanted to let you know that I'm thinking of making Risa's own story, thanks to chuchay1903's suggestion!**

**What do you guys think?**

**Please let me know!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**maixnaruforever159**

**YukiKoizumi**

**Screeching Harmony**

**EternalNosebleed**

**KittyCore**

**KittyCore (Guest)**


End file.
